marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ben
Ben was one of the residents of the Lighthouse in an alternate timeline. During the rite of Terrigenesis, he was revealed to be an Inhuman, and he started training for the ceremony where he would soon be sold as a slave warrior. When Ben met Daisy Johnson, the newest resident at the Lighthouse, Ben used his own power to read her mind and chose to betray Kasius in order to aid Johnson in her mission. However, when Kasius discovered that Ben had been lying to him, he then ordered his Kree servant Sinara to publicly execute Ben. Biography Terrigenesis Like all the Humans of the Lighthouse who turned eighteen years old, Ben was subjected to Terrigen Mist by the Kree. He was one of the very few who obtained powers and his Kree masters began to train him in the hope of selling him as a living weapon.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent Meeting Quake One day, Ben was training with Tye in martial arts. Ben was able to deflect every attack Tye was about to make by reading his mind. When they finished, Ben saw Daisy Johnson near to the table which was meat on it. Ben heard Johnson wondering how it was there, so Ben told her that the meat is being grown in the Lighthouse, revealing his abilities to her. She commented that it was not impolite reading people's mind. As he was saying that he was not doing it intentionally and it was a relief for him when the Inhuman Control Device was activated, the device functioned. Tye ordered Ben and the others to leave the arena, with the exception of Johnson. Later, Johnson surprised Ben and confronted him about the fact that Inhumans were being used to fight each other for people to bet on the winner. Ben told her that he had already known it, but they could not tell the other Inhumans, since an Inhuman who was sold would see their family rewarded and thus more likely to survive. Ben suggested her to try to win, although she was against it, because he would try. Ben was later summoned by Kasius, who was interrogating Johnson about her arrival at the Lighthouse and especially whether she had other associated than Jemma Simmons. Kasius intended to use Ben as a way to see whether Johnson and Simmons told him the truth. Johnson told her story and although Ben knew that she lied, he decided to cover for her and Simmons. He assured Kasius that Johnson was telling the truth and when Kasius interrogated Simmons, Ben used his ability to mentally repeat what Quake had said, thus ensuring that Johnson's and Simmons' versions would fit. After the interrogation, Johnson came to see Ben and thanked him for protecting them. However, Ben warned her that he had used the interrogation to read into Kasius' mind and he had seen that the Kree leader intended to destroy the Lighthouse soon, once he is able to leave.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Earned Inhuman Auction When Kasius organized an auction for selling some of his Inhumans to potential patrons, Ben was brought to the room where the bidders were dining along with other Inhumans, including Quake. Both of them discretely discussed about the impending auction. Johnson apologized for involving Ben into her own problems, to which he replied that he hoped he would not have to fight her. Ben's wish came true and he had to face another opponent: a wounded Melinda May, who had been captured by Sinara. By reading in her mind, Ben figured out that she was an associate of Leo Fitz posing as Boshtok the Marauder. Although May was able to fight for a short period and even bested Ben's ability, hitting him on several occasions, Ben ultimately defeated her. Fitz intervened and advised that May should be transferred to the surface of the Earth, which Kasius agreed. Ben warned May that this was only postponing the inevitable. Bidders began to make offers for Ben, but Kasius revealed that he did not intend to sell him. Indeed, he had discovered that Ben had lied to him while he was interrogating Johnson and Jemma Simmons. Despite Johnson's pleas and Fitz trying to intervene, Kasius ordered Sinara to execute Ben. Ben mentally told Johnson that she should not blame herself before being mortally hit by Sinara's silver spheres.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: Fun & Games Personality Ben is somewhat a pragmatic young man. He is aware that the fact that the Kree sell Inhumans as living weapons is morally wrong, but accepts it as it makes the lives of these Inhumans' families easier. Therefore, he was not willing to help Quake and was keen on defeating her should they have to fight. However, his pragmatism does not extend to selfishness. Therefore, he took the risk of covering for Johnson and Jemma Simmons when they were interrogated by Kasius and he discovered that Kasius intended to destroy the Lighthouse and everybody living in it. Despite the fact that he deemed Quake's idea of teamwork as a stupid idea and the fact that his lies eventually led to his demise, Ben did not resent Johnson for that and told her not to blame herself, as he knew she was able to save the inhabitants of the Lighthouse. His mind-reading ability makes Ben a very confident person, both in normal and fighting situations. He mocked Melinda May when she promised she would not kill him as he thought that she was unable to hit him, and thus he was genuinely surprised when she did hit him. Despite his ability being extremely useful, Ben also finds it exhausting and considers it a relief when it is deactivated. Powers and Abilities Powers Ben was an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Telepathy': Ben can read the minds of others within his vicinity allowing him to hear their thoughts. Through this he is able to detect lies and discern his subject's true motivation. He has also managed to weaponize this aspect of his ability during combat to anticipate and counter his opponent's actions. Unbeknownst to the Kree Watch, Ben is also able to transmit his own thoughts into the minds of others. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Ben appears to be an extremely skilled martial artist, being able to fight against Tye, his trainer, with ease. However, Ben stated he used his telepathic powers to anticipate Tye's attacks. Later, he was able to fight on par with Melinda May, a highly trained agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Equipment Weapons *'Dual Knives': Ben was trained to use knives in close combat. He wielded a pair of dual knives during his duel against Melinda May, managing to cut her in the arm. Other Equipment *'Inhuman Control Device': Like the other Inhumans in the Lighthouse, Ben was implanted with an inhibitor which the Kree Watch could use to temporarily disable his mind-reading abilities. Relationships Allies *Tye † - Trainer *Jemma Simmons *Daisy Johnson *Melinda May - Opponent *Leo Fitz/Boshtok - Attempted Savior Enemies *Kree Watch **Kasius † - Owner **Sinara † - Killer Behind the Scenes *Anthony Oh was a stunt double for Myko Olivier in the role of Ben. Gallery A Life Earned 1.jpg References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Sinara